Treasure FFC3
by heartlessromantic667
Summary: What happens when Rhonda wins a beauty competition? Will the idea of beauty get to her? Which of the boys will fall for her and who will have her in the end? Fan fic challenge, requirements inside, one-shot. Please enjoy.


_**Author's Note: Hello all! I have a couple things to say before you read this. This is a fan fic challenge that our forum decided to have. The requirements were:**_

_**#1 Big Rhonda wins a local contest**_  
_**#2 She snubs guy who didn't like her the way she used to look.**_  
_**#3 She goes out with 1 (not Fez, cause they already went out) of the canon guys, Kelso, Eric, or Hyde.**_

**_So this is my story for it! Hope you enjoy. I made a few people out of character and some of the dialogue is a little odd I think, but hey, it's fan fiction, and I'm tired from almost blowing up a car (accidentally, I swear). One of the quotes especially at the end is waaay out of character, but it's actually supposed to be meant a different way than it sounds... but of course I can't word it right. You'll know which one I'm talking about. And the last quote in italics is from a song, which I got the name for this story from, "Treasure" by Flyleaf. I love it. _**

**_And expect a new chapter to HICTB tomorrow! Maybe two. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Angie._**

**_PS: Check out the reviews section for the That 70's Show fan fiction forum!_**

* * *

_Pretty. Flawless. Accepted. Beautiful._

It's what Rhonda always dreamed about while chugging a beer or chomping down on the last hot dog from the package. While hidden by the large mobs of the students at pep rallies, she always found herself crying, as she watched the tiny, gorgeous cheerleaders dance and cheer. They were loved. Even with their cheap, fake smiles and cold, ruthless personalities, everyone loved them, somehow. They disgusted her, but the fact that she was jealous of them only made her worse.

Until she and Fez broke up. If the even the odd, creepy boy couldn't love her as who she was, then who could? No one; that's who.

Rhonda had broke down in front of the mirror during the summer of 1977. She stared with cold eyes at her naked shell; this fat body wasn't who she really was, not on the inside at least. Her chunky legs were just holding her back, her outstretched, falbby stomach made her want to throw up until the skin was tight. Her arms... she ahd heard Jackie Burkhart tell her friends that they were "like sausages, except lumpier!" And they all laughed and stared at Rhonda as she walked by, eyes averted to the floor, unable to defend herself; there was no point. But she couldn't take any of it anymore. She couldn't stand the laughter and insults thrown at her as she walked down the halls. She hated knowing what she looked like, a cow. But most of all, she hated herself, on the outside at lesat. In her dreams she could see herself with a petite little body, a perfect face and long hair that felt like silk, and flowed like golden wheat fields in the wind. Oh, she could feel the acceptance, see everyone's eyes fiesting on her tan, taught skin, and hear their cat calls and whistles. But, that was only on the inside, and in her fantasies; in reality the image of the disgusting person in the mirror only proved that she was-

"Hurry up, you fat lard!"

Even her younger sister knew what she was.

* * *

Rhonda was sick of it all. She wasn't going to be fat for her senior pictures, or for her last year of high school. She wasn't going to go through another year of her class mates tormenting her with harsh words. But most of all, she was goig to do this for herself, of all people. Today was the last day that she'd glare at the scale in the bathroom and _wish _for change; today, she was _bringing _the change. Rhonda set down the bag of chips and stood up off the couch. Tkaing a deep breath, Rhonda bolted for the door, and ran out into the hot July air; and it felt great.

* * *

"I will now crown the 3rd place contestand in the Point Place's Prettiest Competition, please step up... Linda Crown." Cheering was heard as Mr. Plant, the high schools' biology taecher began to announce the three winners for the town's annual beauty competition. The beach blonde's head bobbed from side to side and she wore a fake, plastic smile as she sauntered up to the center of the small stage, trying to show off her legs for a better placement. Mr. Plant placed the medal around Linda's neck, and she stood next to him, pouting.

Rhonda snorted quietly at the bitch. Her spray tan made her orange, earlier she called her 'cheeto'. Her gray blue eyes scanned the crowd to look for familiar faces, when her breathing almost stopped. Fez was there, in front row... did he see her? And oh, God, his friends were there; Michael, Eric, Donna, and surprisingly Steven Hyde. What if they saw her?

_This was going to be a disaster._

"The runner up for the competition is..." Mr. Plant trailed off, eyes meeting Rhonda's.

_'I'm going to throw up_,' Rhonda thought, feeling very light headed.

"Jackie Burkhart!" The crowd roared with applause as the tiny girl squealed, skiping to the front of the stage.

This was no use; why had she even thought about doing this? Jackie was basically the prettiest, not to mention the most popular girl in school. There was n o chance that Rhonda could even compare to that girl. she should just run now; why oh why did she write her name up? Rhonda was completely out of her element; dressed in a tiny white dress that showed too much for her liking, yet she was the girl wearing the most cloth in the pageant. Then there was jewelry that weighed down her ears and neck, and her hair was styled, long and curly, and even make up... she never wore make up. This wasn't her; she didn't want to be fake like these girls. She wasn't like them, at all.

"And... the winner for the 25th Annual Point Place's Prettiest Competition is-" that was it, she didn't want to know who won, she was out of her. Rhonda stood up out of her chair, eyes averted to the dressing rooms that were so close to where she sat. As soon as she got into the small room, she'd bolt... after she got off those ghastly heels. "-Rhonda Henson."

Rhonda gasped at what she had heard, and the entire crowd was silent. Slowly, Rhonda turned her head and body to face Mr. Plant, who held out a small trophy and a bouquet of roses.

"Is this a joke?" Jackie cried as Rhonda timidly walked up to the center of the stage. Her eyes locked with her only ex-boyfriend, his jaw was dropped in complete awe, as well as Michael Kelso's, Eric Forman's, and practically everyone else except Donna Pinciotti and Steven Hyde. Though, she could tell they were a little shocked at the outcome... but maybe shocked was a good thing. Maybe. "Look at her! She didn't even walk up here right! She is such a cow, she can't take _my_-"

"SHUT UP, BURKHART!" Rhonda grinned at the unknown person who yelled from the audience, and suddenly, the room burst into life. People cheered so loud, boys howled and whistled, Rhonda wiped tears from her eyes as she finally realized that this was all because of her.

* * *

"Hey Big... I mean Rhonda, I was wondering, since you're like hot now and stuff, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" Michael Kelso asked a week later at Price Mart, where she worked. Rhonda looked at him quizzically and sighed softly, stacking a shelf with boxed meals.

"Uh... sure," she mumbled, glancing up at him momentarily from where she was crouched, and her eyes met his cute face. But something felt off; why was he asking her now? She wasn't going to be dressed like she was for the pageant, especially not for a stupid boy. Sure, she had changed her wardrobe, she had to, she could practically fit both legs into one of her old pant legs. But, she wasn't Michael Kelso's "type"; slutty, stupid, and bitchy... though he was cute.

"Sweet! Come to the Forman's at 6:30, and we'll go to a movie or somethin'," she only nodded and turned back to her work, now stacking canned vegetables. Her shift was over at 5:15... which was about an hour away... and it would only take her a half hour to get ready, then fifteen minutes to get to Eric's house. A part of her was flittering with excitement for finally being considered pretty from some of Point Place High's finest. But in her heart she felt wrong; this isn't what she wanted.

* * *

Staring in her bedroom mirror an hour later, Rhonda's eyes scanned her smaller figure and smiled weakly. Some of her characterstics from her past self were really bad, she did know that. But now she was so angry with herself; she had almost become one of them; the type of person she absolutely hated. Yes, Michael was cute, but that was it. Easy on the eyes _but _a killer migraine and stomach ache. She knew he only wanted some action, and though she won a stupid competition, it didn't mean she was like the rest of those skanks. Rhonda was not about to lose touch with herself; she only went out with people who liked her for who she was, _not _how she looked.

Taking a deep breath, Rhonda set downt he reddish brown lipstick and closed her make up case. Eyeing her outfit once more, a pair of jeans and a white sweater, she decided it was flattering, but subtle, exactly what she wanted, she was definitely not the type to show skin. Smiling softly when she saw her bare, pale face, with none of that makeup crap clogging her pores, Rhonda nodded, knowing exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Rhonda waited outside of the Forman's front door, biting her lip nervously. Hopefully she could just get this whole thing with Michael over with and forget about it. Light flooded the porch as Mrs. Forman appeared in the doorway, and tilted her head with curiosity at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

"Hi," Rhonda began, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Rhonda Henson, I'm here for Michael," Mrs. Forman smiled a knowing smile, that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Did this happen a lot?

"Of course a pretty thing like you is here for him," the woman laughed softly, "and yes, of course you can go see him. He's down in the basement, with Eric, Donna, Steven, Fez, and Jackie, if you want you can join them." Rhonda smiled sweetly as she was welcomed inside the warm, soothing home. No wonder everyone come here.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman," she murmured politely and soon walked slowly down the stairs.

The smell of cookies and old marijuana filled Rhonda's nose and she suddenly had the very strong urge to light up. The laugther of this group friends was genuine; all of them were accepted for exactly who they were, and they could laugh freely without judgment, which was something so amazing. She missed coming down here. And she felt a small desire to try and become a part of this group, even though two of them practically hated her, and none of them really knew her.

"Michael?" Rhonda asked weakly, standing at the foot of the stairs. Six heads jerked suddenly to face her, and once more, four mouths were wide open, and two people appeared cool, like it was nothing at all. Kelso grinned and stood up quickly.

"You're here early!" he chirped, "Yeah, Rhonda and I are-"

"You sonofabitch!" Fez cried angrily, eyes glaring at Kelso.

"You steal my award and now my ex? how dare you!" Jackie snarled, Fez now turned to look at Rhonda. She took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Um... about that. Listen, Michael, while I was getting ready, I realized something. I don't go out with people who are shallow and you only want to go out with me tonight because... well I'm not fat anymore."

"-And you're way hot now," Kelso blurted matter-of-factly.

"Uh... yeah... exactly what I'm going at. You're after me for my looks, and I want somone who likes me for my personality, who I am inside, and that is definitely not you. So, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date for tonight, and please don't try and ask me again?" Everyone gawked at her, bug eyed and fish mouthed, in utter shock at what she said.

"Ah burn!" Fez cried happily, with a smug smile burning on his face.

"Uh!" Kelso let out a high pitched gasp and ran towards the stairs, running from the basement in anger.

Jackie stood up with clenched fists and flaming eyes that glared menacingly right at Rhonda.

"You bitch! Oh, Micahel can do _so _much better than you, I mean, puh-lease he was with _me_! And... you'll always be a cow!" Jackie snarled furiously.

"Will you just _shut up_, Jackie?" Hyde barked, shaking his head and storming out of the basement with a cigarette in his hand, taking the stairs that lead outside.

"Well, at least if I'm a cow I won't be a bitch," Rhonda responded cooly, making Fez, Eric and Donna laugh.

"Ugh!" Jackie screamed in anger and threw her hands in the air before stomping up the stairs, out of the basement. Rhonda glanced up at the remaining three who still stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to split you all up tonight."

"Oh, it's totally cool, Rhonda. I loved your little speech to Kelso," Donna answered, smiling at her. Though they were being nice, things still seemed tense and very awkward, so she decided to leave the mess she created.

"Um... thanks. I'm just going to go though, so I don't mess up your guys's night even more. Uh... bye," and with that, Rhonda quickly scampered up the cement stairs that lead to the driveway, eyes blurred with tears.

That was so awkward and embarrassing; how could she have done that? They were all so happy, and she ruined it. Just like everything else. She never had freinds or a place to hang, that was her one chance, and now she never will. Just because she was pretty now, didn't mean that she was any different; Rhonda was still the weird, outsider that she was before, and probably always would be.

_'So much for being skinny,'_ Rhonda thought with a scoff, ironically, her stomach rumbled softly.

"Nice burn on Kelso," Rhonda jumped, startled when she heard a rough voice speak from nowhere that she could see, "and Jackie, too." Blinking back her tears, she looked from the grass and saw Steven Hyde leaning on Eric's Vista Cruiser, taking drag after drag of his cigarette. "Word of advice; don't listen to Burkhart, she's just a jealous, shallow bitch who needs a girl like you to take her down." Rhonda smiled weakly at the smirking 17-year-old.

"Thanks," she saw Hyde look at her through his sun glasses. "That's why I entered the contest in the first place. I didn't expect to win," Rhonda unintentionally blurted, "I can't stand those slutty bitches."

"That's badass; working from the inside. And it's cool you won, actually. Shocked the hell out of everyone... but you deserve it, the only real chick up there, man." she looked at the shaded young man curiously, mind racing.

"What do you mean?" he pulled down his sunglasses a little, his eyes looking into hers, then he flicked the end of his cigarette, ash falling to the ground.

"You aren't two faced or shallow, you didn't try to compete and win, but if you won, which you did, you showed them that not just shallow whores win. I mean, you're not really miss drama queen bee, and everyone always thinks those types of chicks win. But you're like a cool chick who knows herself and is happy with that, a real chick. And the world needs more girls like you, Rhonda, 'cause who you are is beautiful." Hyde mumbled softly. Her cheeks heated at what he just said, never before had she heard anyone say that to her. And of all people; Steven Hyde.

"Uh... wow... thanks," she stammered, blushing beet red. "So, you hungry?" she mentally kicked herself for her stress reliever, but she heard him chuckle.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," he replied, smiling at her.

"I'm starved," and with this boy, she wasn't afraid to admit that for some reason... he wouldn't laugh at her or judge her for something so humane, yet so easily made fun of.

"Well then, why don't we continue our conversation down at the Hub with a couple of burgers and Coke?" He asked casually, holding out his arm. Rhonda locked arms with him and nodded, with the biggest smile she could.

"I'd like that very much," she murmured.

And for the first time, she felt beautiful as who she was on the inside, and she wasn't about to change anything, for anyone.

_"Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious treasure, I am treasure over all the earth."_

**_Fin._**


End file.
